1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench, and more particularly to a ratchet wrench with adjustable clamping size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional ratchet wrench comprises a ratchet wheel 12 and a switch device 13 which are disposed in a head portion 11 of the ratchet wrench. The switch device 13 is provided with two engaging members 131, 132, two springs 133, a switch member 134 which are disposed in the head portion 11, and a turning member 135 which is located outside the head portion 11 to turn the switch member 134. The ratchet wheel 12 is formed with an engaging cavity 121 to engage with a bolt 14 to be rotated.
When the ratchet wrench needs to apply a torque only in a counterclockwise direction, the user can turn the turning member 135 to rotate the switch member 134 in counterclockwise direction, as shown in FIG. 2, so that the switch member 134 pushes the right engaging member 131 to make it disengage from the ratchet wheel 12 and make the left engaging member 132 engage with the ratchet wheel 12. By such arrangements, the ratchet wheel 12 is only able to idly rotate in the clockwise direction, namely, the ratchet wrench is only able to apply a unidirectional torque.
However, this ratchet wrench is only able to switch rotation direction but unable to fit different sized bolts 14, in other words, the engaging cavity 121 of the ratchet wheel 12 is fixed and only able to match with a specific sized bolt 14.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.